Frustration
by indigorhapsody
Summary: I'm going to kill him. I swear. mild yaoi.


Frustration  
  
Note: I've decided there are way too many serious fics about Hiei and Kurama's relationship. Be very afraid. But not too afraid to review. ^_~  
If yaoi offends you, um . . . okay.  
Disclaimer: I am an ownee. 

~Hiei~  
I can't pinpoint the exact moment when my relationship with Kurama became intolerable. I couldn't say what it was that made things go from bad to worse. I mean, I've always had to put up with him, but at least his presence was mildly bearable. But right now, that touchy-feely bastard has no idea how close he is to suddenly finding his guts in his lap. Or maybe he does. Perhaps the kitsune as a taste for walking on thin ice. Whatever the case . . . he just won't stop _touching_ me, dammit! Anyone I've encountered who even_ thought_ about touching me happened to be trying to kill and/or maim me. And anyone else who got the suicidal notion of touching me casually has thought the better of it, and thus preserved their lives. But Kurama . . . this ridiculous, pretentious excuse for a fox spirit thinks he can do it any time he damn well wants . . . and live to tell about it. He _must_ be doing it on purpose. Those brushes against my shoulder, the light touch of his hand, the lingering caress he _thinks_ I don't notice when he's tending to my wounds. Even now, he's sitting much too close to me for comfort. His proximity is completely unnecessary.  
There! See?! He just brushed his knee against mine! He's talking to the others, acting like nothing happened, that stupid-ass smile on his face . . .

~Yusuke~  
I don't know what's gotten into Hiei's pants, but he seems pretty stoked right now. Over the course of a full minute, he's gone through an entire range of expressions, each one getting proportionately more frightening. I'm not quite sure who his anger is directed at, but whether or not it's because he's the one talking, Kurama is the target of Hiei's deadliest of death glares. Kuwabara is, accordingly, looking more and more frightened, and I'm sure by just looking at his reaction that Hiei's ki is rising with his anger. His right arm is starting to smoke, and I'm about to say something when Kurama finally turns and does it for me.

~Hiei~  
That's it. I can't take it anymore.  
He turns to me suddenly, and as if it's just occurred to him, he questions calmly, "is there something the matter, Hiei?"  
Screaming is not my style. But I scream as I unsheathe my katana and go at him. He says something about being sorry, but all I can see is red, and all I can hear is the rush in my ears that is pounding out a moving rendition of "Kill the Kitsune". I swing, he ducks. I stab, he dodges. Apparently blind rage isn't improving my speed in this case.

~ Kuwabara ~  
I mean, I know he's got problems, but when that little runt goes apeshit and tries to kill Kurama . . . there's got to be _something_ wrong. He takes a few swings at him, and Kurama is apologizing for God- knows- what, and Urameshi and I are just standing here, too shocked to do much of anything. Finally the shrimp just lunges at Kurama, and the poor guy has no time to dodge. I close my eyes, not wanting to see him die, and everything gets really quiet. When I open my eyes again, I see something I'm not quite sure I can deal with right now. So I close my eyes again.

~Yusuke~  
They stay like that, on the floor, for quite some time. Hiei's katana lies completely forgotten on the floor beside them. This probably qualifies as a private moment, but somehow, I can't seem to move.  
Fortunately, Hiei helps that along by stopping for a moment and baring his fangs.  
"Out," he spits. "Now."  
I grab Kuwabara, who is probably all the better for having his eyes closed, and split.

~Hiei~  
Well, _this_ I can live with.  
But I'm still going to kill him.

~Kurama~  
Just admit it. I'm the best strategist in the three worlds. A little push here, a little nudge here, and what I want just falls into my lap. Literally.  
I'd pat myself on the back, but my hands are currently occupied.


End file.
